


Soul Mates

by Maggiluisa



Series: Soulmates: Heart Seed [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acorn - Freeform, Death, Episode: s03e19 Out Of The Blue, Fade, Forgiveness, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, No Erebor, No Ring, No meddling wizard, Plant into ground together, Rejection, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Speaking with seed filled with Bilbo love, The blue mountain, fading, one - Freeform, seed - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found each other. Both felt the pull of their soul mate but will Thorin accept the fuzzy little creature.or will he reject him. Does Bilbo fade or will Thorin be on time to save him.</p><p>Warning angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

Soul Mate

Bilbo stood stunned of what he felt and saw, he looked at the dwarf in from of him. He could see the sweat slowly falling off the dwarfs back as he hammered away. He felt drawn to him, wanting to touch him. Heat spread all thru him, starting from his heart, his fingers tingled with desire to run his hands thru those dark locks. Of course he didn't he was Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, not some Brandybuck tween. He was still transfixed on the other, he completely forgot why he was there.

Thorin had felt someone stare at him, years of alertness kept him alive. He looked at the flushed hobbit, who stared at his body with a dazed look. He hated these soft creatures, they didn't know the meaning of suffering. He felt a pull toward this little hobbit in from of him. He looked into the hobbits eyes, green as emeralds with curls made of gold. A dark desire to claim him and protect the soft hobbit came over him. He didn't like that feeling, had he just found his other half. His One. How had he found his One in a weak hobbit. He had given them up for dead, burning with other dwarrows in Erebor. He had long ago stopped feeling the call, the pain of losing his home. He thought it was best he had never found them, what could he offer, he was a King without a Kingdom.

Bilbo felt the call of his soul mate. After so long he had finally found him and he is a dwarf. He walks toward him with so much joy. He will have what every hobbit had, their partner. He will no longer be alone.

“Good Morning Master Dwarf, my name is Bilbo Baggins.”

Thorin looked at the soft creature, so innocent and naive. He didn't wish to have this in his life. The halfling will only make his life harder than it already is.

“I want nothing to do with you halfling.”

Bilbo flinched back. This couldn't be true. Maybe his dwarf didn't feel it but they were soulmates. They were meant to be with each other, destined.

“But, you are my soulmate. We are meant to be together.”

“I do not accept the bond.”

This was for the better, he couldn't accept this bond. The hobbit will be better without him. He will be better without such a weak pointy eared halfling.

Bilbo couldn't breath, this couldn't be happening. Were the other hobbits right, did he not deserve his soul mate.

“You reject the bond?”

“I do.”

Of course, he rejects him. He isn't what his soul mate wanted. The others can not find out. He couldn't live with it. To be ridiculed, mocked for being rejected by the only one that was meant for you, the one guaranteed will be yours forever. He was wrong as were everyone else or was it just him, he was nothing. It must have been a mistake. Do Gods make mistakes like these.

“I understand. All I ask is that you do not mention this to any other hobbit, please. I wish you all the happiness in your life, wherever you will find it, Master Dwarf. And if you ever have need of me while you are here, please feel free to call on me, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.”

He left in a daze, if the dwarf spoke to him, he did not hear it. No hobbit survived being rejected by your soul mate. It only ever happened once in the Shire, long ago. It was a nightmare every hobbit feared. They fade rapidity, the pain too great, only live a week at most. He know this as every hobbit did. He will die so very soon.

*

Bilbo had heard there was a blacksmith in Hobbiton, wishing to get a few things made. He heard the dwarfs name spoken Thorin, the grumpy blacksmith. He was rude but did very good work. He had heard the name before but he couldn't remember where. He regrets going, he can feel his body shutting down. He slowly walked to his home, everything was a blur. 

He didn't remember getting home or sitting in his armchair. He was going to die soon he knew that for sure. He began to write his Will, he had to prepare. Everything was going to Drogo Baggins, Gamgee family will continue to be Bag Ends gardener. Lobelia will never get his home no matter how much she kept saying she deserved it.

He stopped writing, looking at the bookshelf. Getting up on shaky legs, he reached for the book. It had a brief history of dwarfs. He was never that interested in dwarf history, not when he would read all about elves. He only ever had a glimpse of the first page. He saw it, the dwarfs name but it wasn't his, this was a dwarf from long ago Thorin son of Glóin. He continued to read more, he saw the name again but could he be the same. Was his Thorin an exiled King, losing his home to a dragon. No wonder he didn't want him, he is nothing compared to a King. If this is true, his dwarf lives in the Blue mountains.

His help his resolve, he will do all he can to help his soul mate before he fades. He wrote to Fosco Baggins to send him Drogo. He wanted to make him his heir and needed to teach the boy how to run the estate. 

*

He waited for Drogo to arrive, he didn't have energy. Even his garden was being neglected, as if his spirit was slowly leaving him. A week was spent in bed, looking at every inch of his room. Once Drogo arrived, he had the boy send for his lawyer and Gamgee as his witnesses. He had his Will all done and ready. He didn't have much energy but his determination to help Thorin kept him alive. 

He never went to the forge again, he didn't think he would survive being so close to his soul mate and couldn't be with him. He hardly left Bag End, only to teach his heir. He had Drogo keep him informed if the blacksmith had left yet. He didn't want to bump into him. He was weak as it was, he knew he would relapse in a worse state. As soon as he knew his soul mate left, he sent a letter to his Uncle the Thain, he wanted to set up trading with the dwarrows of the Blue Mountains. He had plenty of land if some of the dwarrows wished to move to the Shire.

Most of the months passed with him teaching Drogo the running of the Estate, arguing with his uncle on behalf of the dwarrows. 

“I don't see why you want to open a trade agreement with dwarfs.”

The same argument he's have for the past month.

“Dwarrows. We can help each other. They can protect us, if another Fell Winter happens.”

“We have the Rangers protecting us.”

“The dwarrows can offer us more help, they have goods to sell that we need and have a blacksmith all year round. We have food we can trade for protection and goods.”

“I still don't think this is a good idea.”

He didn't want anyone to know but seems he had no choice. This could be the only way. 

“You remember the blacksmith that stayed in Hobbiton a few months ago.”

He waited until his uncle nodded.

“He is my soulmate. I wish to do all I can to help him and his people. He is Thorin son of Thain King of Erebor. His people were driven out by a dragon. They now live in the Blue Mountains.”

He could see his uncle was in shock. How was it his soul mate was a dwarf and a King at that.

“Your soulmate. Why is he not here with you or you with him.”

His uncle didn't need to know all the true.

“He did not accept the bond.”

“He rejected you! How can you want to help him! You're too kind, Bilbo. You will fade.”

“He already has a family, children that depend on him. How can I take him away from them. How can I ask him to do that. Uncle, he and his people have suffered enough, losing their home to dragon fire. Wandering for years to finally find a home but it isn't enough for his people. This trade agreement will help both of us. They need food to survive, which we have plenty of. They can help protect us from the monsters outside the Shire. I know I am fading but I want to do this, please, my last wish until I die.”

Bilbo knew this was his last hope, underhanded but it needed to be done. He had succeed, he could see it in the way his uncle's shoulder fell. 

“I will send a letter to the King with a Ranger.”

Bilbo gave him a tired smiled. They both embraced as Bilbo cried in his arms. He couldn't believe he will lose his nephew as he lost his sister. Bilbo was so young still to fade.

******

Thorin could not believe this, this was a blessing. He had received a letter from the Thain of the Shire, wishing to make a trade agreement food and goods for protection and a blacksmith. It's been a few decades when they were denied by the other Thain to a trade agreement. 

He saw the hobbits name, his One had spoken with his King, getting him and his people a contract of food and work. He knew they needed this more than ever but he didn't wish to have those halflings pity him. Did his One think he will accept him now because he has given them hope for a better future. He needed to see him and make him understand, nothing will make him change his mind.

He left with Balin and Dwalin to the Shire. He will accept the terms and see if they can negotiate some more but that was it. He didn't need or want a fuzzy little creature as his partner.

*******

Bilbo laid in bed, today was one of many days were he just didn't have enough energy get to out of his home, much less his bed. Six months had passed too quickly and slowly for his taste. Drogo knew all there was to know about the estate, more than he had known when his father died. He will die more at peace with his heir taking care of his home and tenants.

Drogo had read him the letter he received from his uncle, King Thorin had accepted the trade agreement and was sending his adviser to look over the contract. He smiled he had what he wanted, his soul mate will have a contact with the Shire, that will never expire. He will die a happy hobbit. Bilbo stayed in his bed, the warmth lulling him back to sleep. 

*

Drogo tried to give Bilbo as much comfort as he could. His cousin was wasting away before his eyes. There were rumors of course of Bilbo being rejected and the fading had began but no one could find who would reject a fellow hobbit. Others like Lobelia said he deserved it, he was to much of a Took. He kept them all away not wanting them to cause more damage. Bilbo will not last long.

*

“Drogo, can you give this letter to my dwarf, if he ever comes calling please.”

He picked up the letter it was written in Bilbo's handwriting, he must have written it before his sickness got worse. Bilbo could no longer hold his books to read, let alone write anymore. He left Bilbo to rest.

*

Bilbo looked outside, he wished to see his soul mate one last time before he died. He closed his eyes, picturing the dwarf in front of him. How his raven hair clung to his neck and back, damp from sweat. How he wish he could have ran his fingers thru it at least once. Would it be soft to the touch. He drifted to sleep, a darkness filled with peace.

******

Thorin felt a sharp pain in his chest, they had not seen the ambush. He kills the orc that struck him in the back. Dwalin was surrounded with dead orcs, as he fought them off with his weapons. Balin was killing the last warg standing. He still felt a deep ache in his heart. He began to feel dread, as if he was too late. Too late for what. We're their more orcs waiting to ambush them. He didn't know but the dread did not leave him. They treated their wounds as fast as they could. Thorin had them hurry their pace. He had to reach the Shire.

*

They finally arrived but the dread did not leave. He grew inpatient, almost jogging. He asked for directions to Bag End, he needed to hurry. He felt he was already too late but he hoped it wasn't true. He hurried his pace, each step taking him closer but the pain only grew, a heaviness weighed him down. He saw the green door, pouncing on it with all his strength. He held his breath as a young hobbit opened it with wide eyes.

“I wish to speak to the Master of the house.”

Thorin said as he pushed his way thru. He looked sound looking for his hobbit. His? Was he his after he rejected him.

“I'm the Master of this house, Master Dwarf.”

No! That wasn't true.

“No! You are not! Bilbo Baggins, where is he?”

“Are you Thorin son of Thrain?”

“Yes. Now where is my One.”

He all but yelled. Dwalin and Balin were their with him. He had not told anyone but now they knew. Balin was in such a shock Thorin had not said a word to them.

“I'm sorry. Bilbo died a few days ago. We had a funeral for him yesterday. He left a letter for you, in case you ever showed up.”

He didn't see the hobbit leave. He just stood there, his One was dead. So that pain he felt wasn't because of the orc but the pain of losing your One. He didn't get any time with him. This was all his fault, he had rejected his One. He almost fell to his knees but Dwalin grabbed him, taking him to a chair. A letter was given to him. He didn't hear the others, he only traced his name. His One had left him a letter. He only had this to remember him.

Dear Thorin,

I am glad you have accepted the trade agreement, I did this with you in mind. I know you could never accept me as your soul mate, you are a King and deserve so much better. I hope the contract helps your people, I can't give you back your home but I can prove you with land. Drogo is my heir and is instructed to allow your people to settle in my land for however long you want. My uncle the Thain is well aware and agrees. 

Please know I do not blame you for your rejection, you did what was best for you. You did not know your rejection cause me to fade, no one blames you, so do not blame yourself. Even after a very short time with each other, I had loved none but you. Please accept this seed as a token my regard. When we find our soulmate we give them a seed of our heart and plant it together. Please keep it to remember me by. I wish you happiness, live for your family and people. You are a great King, you have done more for your people than most would do under your circumstances. Farewell beloved, may your beard grew ever longer. I hope I got that right.

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End

Thorin looked at the seed, his heart felt like it was being ripped into pieces. He held the letter and acorn to his chest as he sobbed for his One. This was all his fault, he had killed him. He wasn't a good King, he didn't deserve this trade agreement. He didn't hear the others, his grief swallowed him. He felt so much anguish, more than watching Erebor burn, his grandfather's death, just like losing his brother. Was this what Dís felt, why she wished to die, give up living without her One by her side.

“Live for your family and your people. They need you. I don't blame you. Please live.”

He heard Bilbo voice in his heart, his One whispered to him as he held the acorn to his chest. 

“Please, live. I wish you to live. Plant the acorn outside your home. I will always be with you.”

His heart became lighter, the pain wasn't as great. His One was with him as he held the acorn. It was warm, vibrated with life. It represents his soul mates love for him. He will live just for his One. 

“Live dearest.”

Thorin smiled thru this tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I know it's tragic. It's meant to be a shock, Bilbo's death.


End file.
